Un león sin dientes
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pyro recibe la Cura, luego de Alcatraz, para evitar la pena de muerte. Pero Bobby no supo que esa decisión mataría en vida al pirómano. Porque John ya no entiende muchas cosas. Porque se volvió un chiste sin gracia, un león sin dientes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamair:** Nada es mio, a excepción de la historia y Pyro (ya quisiera). Todo es de Marvel y Fox. Yo solo soy una pobre chica que sueña con poder crear un personaje tan genial como estos, con los que jugaré un poco. _

_**Nota:** Algo muy angst solo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se da luego de Last Stand. Lo divido en dos, porque detesto los one shot interminables._

* * *

John no entiende por qué Bobby es incapaz de cumplir su único pedido.

John no entiende cómo alguien puede elegir la Cura.

John no entiende por qué nadie parece comprender que, cuando pide que lo maten, no es sentido figurado.

John no entiende cómo pueden creer que lo suyo se pasará con el tiempo, luego de los alaridos que hicieron sangrar su garganta.

John no entiende y no lo hace aún, cuando luego del llanto y los gritos, llegó el silencio.

John no entiende por qué Bobby sigue visitándolo todos los días, platicando como si esperara una respuesta.

John no entiende por qué nadie lo mata, si así sería todo más fácil.

John no entiende por qué le colocan la vía I.V., obligándolo a mantenerse con vida, luego de que dejara de comer.

John no entiende por qué se deshicieron de Pyro sin su consentimiento.

Y un día, John deja de tratar de entender, porque da igual a fin de cuentas. Un día John habla. Y ese día, Bobby sonríe ampliamente.

No pasa mucho hasta que John come y le quitan la vía I.V. Pasa, incluso menos tiempo, cuando John finalmente se ríe. Y para su sorpresa, pasa mucho menos tiempo hasta que Bestia le dice que puede salir de la enfermería.

Bobby está feliz, cada vez más feliz. Con cada logro del nuevo humano, él se siente radiante. Porque tiene a John y le gusta. Porque el castaño acepta los besos y las carisias. Porque parece que al fin, todo va a estar bien.

Pero una mañana, John no entiende, otra vez.

"Todo iba bien" —piensa con amargura. Su garganta está reseca. Lleva un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta muy grande para él. "Bobby" —razona.

John piensa en echar una ojeada al baño, pero se arrepiente, duda que haya sangre aún. En cambio, mira sus muñecas vendadas y se lamenta internamente, pensando en qué estuvo mal en su plan. Había fingido estar bien por el tiempo suficiente como para que dejaran de estar al pendiente de él; había buscado un momento en que Bobby se suponía fuera de la mansión; había previsto que, en las horas de clases, ningún niño rondaba los pasillos cercanos a su habitación; incluso, había buscado la zona perfecta en sus muñecas para que la sangre lo abandonara lo más rápido posible. De ahí, a que alguien lo encontrara y detuviera la hemorragia para mantenerlo con vida, era decepcionante.

John camina por el desierto pasillo de la mansión y sigue sin entender cómo es posible que alguien lo salvara.

Busca a Bobby. Lo busca, aunque espera no encontrarlo realmente. Tiene miedo de lo que encontrará. Porque recuerda unos chillidos y suplicas de que sobreviviera. Porque recuerda decir _no_ para que lo dejaran.

Camina y se detiene antes de ingresar a la cocina. Se oye un traqueteo propio de la habitación. Inhala profundo y peina sus cabellos desordenados con los dedos, antes de entrar.

Y ahí estaba. Un rubio batiendo distraídamente un bol.

John tiene deseos de girar sobre sus talones y encerrase en su habitación para fingir que aún duerme, porque no quiere enfrentarse a los ojos azules que le reprocharán por lo que hizo… por lo que _intentó_ hacer. Pero como siempre, Bobby le gana. El rubio gira a verlo y le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—Despertaste —advierte tranquilo, sin dejar su tarea—. Ven, estoy preparando panqueques.

John parece clavado al suelo por un momento. No sucede lo que él esperaba. No hay llanto ni reproche.

—Oh, vamos —pide el rubio de nuevo, dejando su quehacer para caminar hasta el niño más pequeño y arrastrarlo hasta su lugar. En un movimiento fluido, toma las rodillas de John y lo sube, para quedar sentado en el islote. John lo permite, porque Bobby siempre se ha aprovechado de ser más grande que él y porque supone que se lo debe un poco, después de todo.

—Estoy preparándolos con chips de chocolate —le explica, cuando vierte algo de la mezcla en la sartén.

John sigue en silencio. Observa estupefacto cómo el muchacho frente a él parece ajeno a que su novio, sentado en ese islote, acababa de cortarse las muñecas.

John observa, en silencio, cómo el fuego de la cocina no tira de él como solía hacerlo.

John permanece en silencio, a pesar de que la punzada de dolor en su corazón amenazara con hacerlo llorar.

John está en silencio, cuando Bobby deja la sartén y gira para quedarse de pie entre sus piernas y besa suavemente sus labios.

A John, el beso le sabe amargo. Pero tampoco dice nada al respecto.

John sigue en silencio, cuando Bobby interrumpe el beso y sus ojos azul hielo lo observan con un infinito dolor.

Y, el antiguo pirómano, no dice nada cuando Bobby enreda ambos brazos en su cintura y hunde el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —No es un sollozo, pero la voz tiembla. Algo se rompió en Bobby.

John piensa, por una corta fracción de segundo, que se quemará todo por esa sartén abandonada. Hasta que sus brazos parecen reaccionar mecánicamente y rodean el cuerpo del chico frente a él. No sabe qué hacer y desea hundirse en el mutismo una vez más, pero por una vez no quiere ser el bastardo egoísta que siempre fue. Por una vez, no quiere ser el chico malo ni el villano de la película. Porque ya está muy roto, ya no es Pyro, aunque eso último duela como el infierno.

—Quería morir —responde a pesar de saber que no es suficiente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —suplica por una idea y John no responde, porque no sabe qué debería decir. Porque no le parece un buen momento para repetir su incesante "¿porqué no me matas?"—. Por favor, dime —solloza. Ahora es un sollozo y John lo reconoce, porque siente la nueva humedad de su cuello—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que seas feliz? Dímelo y lo haré

Y John no responde, porque no sabe qué responder. Se siente vacío. Ya ni siquiera está enfadado. Ya ni siquiera está seguro de si desea algo más que no sea morir. Porque quizás ya no quiere otra cosa.

—Sé que lo arruiné, John —le asegura—. Sé que no debí permitir que te curaran —solloza un poco más—. Pero no pude hacer otra cosa. No supe qué hacer. —Sus brazos lo sostienen con mayor firmeza—. Te iban a matar y no quería eso, John —le explica otra vez. Por enésima vez—. Y ahora solo quieres que te maten… —no termina la frase porque llora.

Y John vuelve a pensar que se desatará un incendio, pero ignora su idea cuando recuerda que tiene a un criogénico llorando entre sus brazos. Y se siente triste otra vez, porque no podrá ver nada arder.

—Dejaré los X-men —ofrece Bobby y John no está seguro de lo que quiere decir—. Lo haré. Los dejaré y nos iremos de aquí. Dejaré de usar mis poderes —seguía apostando—. Por dios, tomaré la Cura si eso quieres. Pero por favor, John, sé feliz otra vez —suplica.

John sigue en silencio, hasta que atiza el golpe. Él no quiere ser el bastardo egoísta otra vez.

—No —dice seco, obligando a Bobby a mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el dolor casi palpable. Con la pregunta silenciosa en el semblante—. Tú no serías feliz así —se explica, calmo.

Y de nuevo, algo en Bobby parece romperse, porque su gesto se endurece y se aleja de John, porque no se molesta en apagar el fuego de la sartén y solo extiende el brazo para que se congelara.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —le grita. Y John no entiende, otra vez— ¡Estoy intentando arreglar el error que cometí! —vuelve a gritar, harto—. ¡Así que no vengas con esa mierda ahora, John! Solo deja de tratar de matarte un momento y dime qué hacer —suplica patéticamente.

Y de nuevo, John no entiende. No entiende por qué Bobby grita. No entiende por qué parece histérico, cuando lo lógico parecía ser lo contrario. No entiende por qué Bobby no está feliz de que dejara de ser egoísta. No entiende y eso remueve algo viejo en él.

—¿Por qué no me matas? —ronronea, con una sonrisa torcida demasiado maliciosa—. O mejor aún… —continúa, pareciendo petrificar al rubio frente a él— ¿Por qué no regresas el tiempo y evitas que me curen?

Otra vez, algo pareció romperse en Bobby. El criogénico toma a John del cuello de su camiseta para arrástralo fuera del islote y estamparlo con violencia contra las puertas del armario de escobas.

Siempre se había aprovechado de ser más grande que John.

John, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente algo. Está enfadado. Está enfadado porque sus poderes se han ido. Está enfadado, porque su estúpido novio es tan patéticamente bueno que pretende mantenerlo con vida a pesar de todo. Está enfadado, porque no puede quemarlo en ese maldito momento y está aún más enojado porque Bobby no pudo tomar su mínimo intento de dejar de ser un bastardo egoísta.

En otro momento, John estaría contento de haber logrado que Bobby estallara, pero no ahora. La parte que hubiera sido feliz, había muerto con la Cura. Ahora él estaba enfadado, porque su novio no pudo tomar su acto de bondad y ahora está golpeando su espalda contra la puerta del armario, sacudiéndolo como intentando que despertara de algo.

Bobby aún lo sostiene del cuello de la camiseta, sacudiéndolo, haciendo que la espalda de John rebotara una y otra vez en el armario de escobas. El rubio le grita sin saber que John dejó de escucharlo, ahora, este, clavando las uñas cortas en los antebrazos del otro, haciendo un vano intento de empujarlo lejos.

—¡Tú no vives así! —vocifera con la voz firme que siempre lo había caracterizado y sorprende al rubio, haciéndolo callar—. ¡Tú no eres un maldito bote sin remos, Bobby! —Un manotazo y el aturdido rubio lo suelta— ¡Tú no te volviste un león sin dientes! —Un empujón y el rubio tropieza para caer sentado, observando en silencio al renacido John enfadado—. Tú no eres un chiste sin gracia —murmura, recargando la espalda en el armario de escobas detrás de él, deslizándose para sentarse en el suelo.

Ambos guardan silencio, cansados.

Bobby siente que volvió a equivocarse. Llora bajo ante la mirada triste de John.

—No lo entiendes… —balbucea al chico que llora exhausto frente a él—. No puedes entenderlo… Me mataron, Bobby —dice y suena tan hermoso que desearía que fuera verdad—. Mataron una parte de mí… —su voz tiembla, y se oye rota, pero sigue— Sé que tu solo quieres a John, pero Pyro era una parte importante de mí… Y ya no está. —Llora, casi sin darse cuenta, perdido.

Bobby se arrastra débilmente hasta él. Su llanto suena doloroso. Lleva una mano hasta la mejilla del castaño y lo obliga a mirarlo. Sus ojos grises, viéndose más oscuros de lo normal; un tono casi negro que parece ser perfecto para la ocasión.

—Te amo… —solloza el rubio—. Sé que es difícil para ti, John —lo llama así, a pesar de saber que puede ser demasiado para el roto corazón del niño más pequeño—. Pero te amo… y si tú no estás, no sé qué haría. —Se remueve más cerca, para quedar uno junto al otro y apoyar su frente en la de él—. Lamento no ser suficiente motivo para que desees vivir, John.

Esta vez, John es quien llora. El dolor sordo en su pecho. La pérdida siendo más fuerte que cualquier cosa. John es consciente, en ese momento, de que no lograría acabar con su dolor, porque eso significaría volcarlo en Bobby. Y ya no quiere ser el bastardo egoísta otra vez.

* * *

John no sabe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron y dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Bobby. Solo sabe que tiene ganas de dormir. Pero Bobby no es bueno cumpliendo sus deseos, últimamente.

—Deberías comer algo… —susurra, con una infinita paciencia, mientras su mano sube y baja por la espalda de John, en una caricia suplicante— ¿por favor?

John siente que debería cerrar los ojos, dejarse atraer por la bruma y dejar que el tiempo pase, arrastrando toda la amargura, pero nada es como él quiere o piensa que debería ser de cualquier modo, así que suspira y reúne fuerzas de algún lado para levantar la cabeza y aceptar. No resulta tan fácil, ya que no es capaz de ponerse de pie por sus propios medios, pero al rubio de sonrisa perfecta no parece molestarle, ya que no parece molesto cuando las piernas de John flaquean, incapaces de sostener su propio peso y debe cargar con él hasta el asiento junto al islote.

Bobby le da una última caricia en la espalda, cuando ve que John puede mantenerse sentado y procede a limpiar la cocina; de la escarcha que roció antes; para continuar con su tarea de preparar panqueques.

John se siente patético cuando ni siquiera posee las fuerzas para llorar, amargado por la incapacidad de sentir el fuego de la cocina, que baila divinamente cerca. Es patético, él lo sabe.

Come en silencio. Solo un panqueque. Siente nauseas luego.

Aún quiere dormir. Y quizás Bobby lo conoce demasiado o está desarrollando telepatía como mutación secundaria, o quizás, solo es obvio que él se siente como la mierda, porque le ofrece llevarlo a dormir a su habitación.

Todo parece bien, él podrá dormir. Pero hay un problema: John duerme sólo en esa habitación; porque ya no es un estudiante para compartirla; y Bobby se despide cuando está cubierto por las sábanas.

El más pequeño no es consciente de la mano que vuela para que los dedos rodearan la muñeca del criogénico.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir solo —lo acusa, con la voz aún rota y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

John tampoco fue consciente de que entibió el corazón del criogénico con su pedido tácito. Hasta que continuó:

—Creo que haré algo estúpido si me quedo solo —menos súplica, más vergüenza.

Y Bobby no duda en hacerse un lugar en la misma cama, sin decir nada. Porque él también está cansado de llorar.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** En unos días subo la otra mitad. Comentario, critica, lo que sea, cajita de comentarios aquí abajo. Be free, be happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamair:** Nada es mío, todo es de Marvel y Fox... así de triste es la vida._

 ** _Nota:_** _Última parte. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

Todo sigue. A veces John se odia. A veces Bobby le pide perdón. A veces, solo, todo parece ir bien.

John cree que es estúpido que un humano viva en el Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes talentos, pero sigue ahí, porque Bobby insiste en que es su hogar y Storm le da trabajo.

—¿Sabes que no terminé la escuela secundaria? —replica arrogante, cuando le habla de una clase de escritura creativa.

—¿Sabes que también eres un ex convicto, pero igual vives aquí? —replica burlona, porque si había sido la maestra favorita de John debía estar al nivel.

—Es un buen punto —concede, fingiendo desinterés con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es un trato, Storm —acepta, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de ella.

—¡Oh, cállate! —le pide risueña—. Ven aquí. —Envuelve sus brazos alrededor para estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Todo sigue.

* * *

Pasan ocho meses. Los alumnos odian a John, pero en realidad es un buen maestro. Y Logan mismo lo sostiene.

Las cosas con Bobby marchan bien, lo cual parece asustar un poco a todos.

Storm bebe té junto a John, en esas noches de insomnio que parecen tortuosas para el alma del más joven.

Coloso y John hablan de arte cada vez que tienen la oportunidad.

Kitty siempre tiene un abrazo cariñoso para el castaño.

Todos tienen esperanzas de que Pyro haya quedado enterrado para siempre.

* * *

John y Bobby no compartían siempre habitación. Kitty curiosea si se trataba de peleas entre amantes, pero el rubio no obtuvo un sonrojo, ni fastidio en respuesta:

—A veces solo se pasa toda la noche tecleando en su laptop y no quiere hablar, ni nada…

—¿Teclear? —indaga un poco más con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sí, es que… —duda, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar—. Es un secreto, Kitty —dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Oye, soy tu amiga —se queja un poco—. Soy amiga de ambos. Me merezco saberlo —asegura elevando las cejas.

Bobby duda un poco más, antes de suspirar y rendirse. Eran amigos, la chica tenía razón en eso.

—Está bien, pero es un secreto.

—No diré nada. Palabra de niña exploradora —dice, levantando una mano en el aire.

—¿Siquiera fuiste una niña exploradora?

—No, pero tú sabes. —Se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia—. ¡Solo dime! —lo apremia, cuando Bobby le dedica una mirada de reproche.

Iceman mira a ambos lados, verificando su total soledad en el lugar, una vez seguro susurra:

—John es escritor publicado.

—¡¿Qué?! —suelta un gritito que fue acallado por la mano del hombre—. Lo siento —susurra para ambos—. Es solo que no tenía idea.

—Nadie la tiene. Por eso te dije que es un secreto.

—Wow... —masculla sorprendida— ¿Es bueno?

—Oh, según tú, es fantástico —responde y ante la expresión de la chica, continua:— Escribe romance gótico. Tú eres fan. No creerás que hay un St. John Allerdyce por ahí publicando ¿verdad? Usa un pseudónimo.

—¡Por dios! —exclama al comprender— ¡No puedo esperar a que los demás los sepan! —chilla una octava más alta, cuando de repente es estampada contra el muro a su derecha. Su brazo siendo estrujado por una mano; que dejaría un moretón; y un par de ojos grises que parecen desear quemarla. John no tenía su don y eso era una suerte.

—Dile a alguien y encontraré la manera de matarte Shadowcat —gruñe bajo, en su oído. Era serio y amenazante—. Sé que debes dormir en algún momento y no puedes entrar en fase así.

—John, por favor —suplica el criogénico tomando la mano que estrujaba el brazo de la aterrada Kitty.

—No diré una palabra —susurra temblorosa, antes de, al fin, recordar que era capaz de entrar en fase y liberarse, desapareciendo en el muro a su espalda y apareciendo unos pasos lejos de ambos hombres—. Solo debías pedirme que no dijera nada y no lo haría —le asegura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de marcharse.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —protesta Bobby.

John se gira de sopetón para enfrentarlo, mirada ardiendo, dientes superiores expuestos y el deseo palpable de quemar lo que tenía enfrente.

El criogénico no parece ser capaz de recordar que era más alto, porque da un paso instintivo hacia atrás, encogiéndose un poco.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablar sobre mis problemas, Iceman —gruñe—. Y no vuelvas a hablarme —sentencia, para luego hacer un intento de marcharse, aunque Bobby no duda en seguirlo para continuar la discusión.

—No entiendo por qué solo no aceptas que tienes un gran talento.

—¡Ese no es tu maldito problema! —le grita sobre su hombro, sin detener su marcha.

—¡Por dios! Eres un _best seller_ —continua mientras lo sigue—. Deberías estar dando notas a la prensa y brindando con todos en la mansión por tu éxito.

—¡Bien, ve y diles a todos! —Se detiene, gira sobre sus talones y vocifera furioso a dos pasos del rubio— ¡Toma otra decisión sobre mi vida y vuelve a arruinarlo todo!

Bobby se queda inmóvil, observando al muchacho más pequeño. Otra vez, el fantasma de la Cura y ese viejo error que removía la culpa en el pecho del criogénico. Una vez más, la sensación de que le había arruinado la vida al pirómano.

—Lo siento —repite. Las mismas incesantes palabras. Las que repetía cada vez—. Siento haberlo hecho. —Sus ojos azules brillan rebosantes de lágrimas—. Jesús ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento, John? —pide, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

John tarda dos segundos enteros en sentirse un completo idiota y deshacer los dos pasos que lo separan del rubio, para enroscar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No debes seguir diciéndolo —le asegura sin soltarlo—. Soy un idiota.

—John… de verdad lo siento.

—No lo hagas. —Vuelven a la misma conversación que tuvieron repetidas veces, desde la Cura. Porque a pesar de que John a veces se enfadara y sacara el tema, él sabía que su Bobby nunca buscó hacerle daño.

—Pero de verdad…

—Drake, vuelve a repetirlo y no volveré a dormir contigo, nunca —advierte.

Guardan silencio unos segundos, sin cambiar la postura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pide permiso, enredando los brazos en la cintura del castaño que no lo liberaba de su agarre.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarles a los demás lo de los libros?

—No quiero ser famoso —responde casual, liberando al rubio; quien ahora no lo dejaba ir—. No me agrada ser el centro de la atención. Es solo eso… —Baja la mirada al pecho del rubio—. Sé que a Kitty y Storm les agrada lo que escribo. Y sé que a muchos otros también. No necesito nada más que eso.

—Yo también creo que eres fantástico.

—Tú no sabes una mierda de literatura, Drake.

Bobby ríe y le roba un beso en respuesta.

—Prometo que no volveré a meterme con este tema —le dice—. Pero debes disculparte con Kitty —le pide y ante la mueca de disgusto del castaño, continua:— le va a quedar una marca de tu mano, John. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Bien —acepta a regañadientes—. No es como si Peter no fuera a patearme el trasero, cuando se entere, de cualquier modo.

—Deberemos hablar con él también —agrega, al fin soltándolo, con una sonrisa.

—Bien, en el mejor de los casos me matará a golpes ¡Y eso sería muy bueno!

Y una vez más, el ánimo de Bobby parece caer, como un balde de agua fría bañándolo. John lo nota al instante, por lo que salta a besarlo esta vez. El criogénico había evitado el tema de la muerte y el deseo intermitente del castaño de alcanzarla.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas ¿sí?

—Hecho —acepta sin dudar.

Esa misma tarde, John se disculpa con Kitty y le obsequia un ejemplar de su último libro, con una dedicatoria que reza: _Dicen que los escritores somos almas heridas. Y mi alma fue tan herida que solo me queda escribir en el anonimato, Kitty. Estoy tan herido que no me creo merecedor de los aplausos que estas líneas reciben. Estoy tan jodidamente herido que traté de alejar a una niña de corazón de oro, siempre dispuesta a sanarme con sus abrazos fraternales._

 _Siento lo que hice, Kitty._

Kitty sigue dándole un abrazo a John, cada mañana al verlo.

* * *

Una tarde, John plática con Coloso en el pasillo. Algo sobre los exámenes que deben calificar. Cuando de repente, Peter nota algo extraño y le pregunta al castaño si se siente bien. No hay respuesta, John se desploma en los brazos del gigante de buen corazón. Algo no está bien.

* * *

Cuando Bestia le explica a Bobby lo que ocurría con John, la euforia le impide ser razonable, por lo que entra de sopetón a la habitación donde el castaño descansa, sin importarle los reproches del doctor a sus espaldas:

—¡Robert Drake! ¡Deja en paz a mi paciente!

—¿Bromea? No dejaré que John siga sin saberlo —se defiende, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aún, al aturdido castaño.

—John necesita descansar por ahora, Bobby.

—Hey ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes sentarte? —parlotea apresurado, ignorando a Bestia y obligando a John a despabilarse, ante los gritos y preguntas.

El más pequeño apenas balbucea una respuesta afirmativa, cuando Bobby tira fuera de las mantas y lo invita a sentarse, a pesar del malestar reflejado en el rostro de John.

Bobby ignora las protestas de Hank a sus espaldas y la blasfemia sobre plataformas de hielo, cuando está (prácticamente) huyendo con John en sus brazos.

* * *

Iceman y John llegan lo más lejos que pueden de la mansión, ya que el rubio no sabe qué tan seguro puede ser intentar lo que pretende, dentro del edificio.

El criogénico comprueba la consciencia de John con una pregunta y a pesar de no obtener una respuesta clara; a excepción de un insulto por fastidiar; deposita al más pequeño en el suelo. Este último casi cae, debido a que sus piernas no pueden mantener su peso, pero Bobby lo atrapa antes, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, con fuerza, manteniéndolo de pie, pegado a su cuerpo.

—John ¿estás…? —balbucea con la nota de terror en la voz.

—Estoy bien —lo corta, sin ocultar su malestar.

—Bien… —Suspira con la nueva calma—. Ahora chasquea el mechero.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del rubio que sigue siendo su soporte para permanecer en pie—. Drake, realmente me siento mal.

—Lo sé, de verdad, pero ¡por dios, John! Solo hazlo, te prometo que valdrá la pena —suplica como si de un niño se tratara.

—Deja que me siente… —pide John, en la misma postura, pareciendo más débil en su suplica.

—Por dios… —Suspira fastidiado, y sin soltar a su novio, se remueve para tomar el encendedor entre sus dedos y chasquearlo, permitiendo que la llama baile. Y Bobby sonríe, porque su novio se tensa entre sus brazos, porque sabe que algo en él despertó.

John hace un nuevo esfuerzo, intentando que sus pies tomen un lugar firme en el suelo. A penas se despega del rubio, mueve sus dedos para que la llama deje su lugar y baile entre ellos.

Dura solo unos segundos. Los ojos gris pálido; gracias a la fuerte luz del sol; brillan casi tan iluminados como la sonrisa del mismo portador. Solo unos segundos, porque John se desploma, al mismo tiempo que el fuego se extingue.

Esta vez, Bobby no es tan rápido y se tiene que dejar caer, junto al cuerpo de su novio, para atraparlo apenas antes de que la cabeza golpee el suelo.

Bobby se ríe alegremente, cuando abraza a John, aún en el suelo, esta vez sin presionarlo para que haga un esfuerzo. Ya lo vio feliz, ya sabía la buena noticia. Si el más pequeño necesitaba de dos días de inconsciencia luego de eso, bien podría dárselos. Por eso guarda silencio un momento, mientras acaricia el cabello de un pálido John. Desea celebrar silencioso un momento, antes de regresar a la enfermería, donde Bestia lo reprenderá, luego de examinar si su paciente se encuentra realmente bien.

Bobby está tranquilo, porque sabe que el pirómano, inconsciente entre sus brazos, no es tan idiota como para dejarse morir luego de saberse amo del fuego una vez más.

—Soy Pyro de nuevo —balbucea el castaño, semi inconsciente, con una alegría palpable en sus palabras.

—Al diablo —refunfuña Bobby, acariciando su mejilla—. Sigues siendo mi John. Es solo que ahora tienes tus poderes otra vez.

John hace un atisbo de sonrisa, dándole la razón.

Bobby deposita un beso en los labios de John, antes de caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

—¿Me voy a morir? —vuelve a balbucear, sin estar del todo consciente—. Porque de veras siento que moriré.

—Oye, habíamos acordado que no habría más comentarios sobre eso —lo regaña seriamente, antes de que la risa débil de John le recordara lo que estaba sucediendo—. No morirás. Los síntomas son un poco feos, pero son temporales.

John balbucea algo casi inentendible, que Bobby interpreta como el deseo de quemar un bosque o algo así. Lo deja estar, John había vuelto.

* * *

John se siente como la mierda, hasta el día en que se levanta de la cama y destruye a decenas de Centinelas en la Sala del peligro, ya que Storm pidió específicamente que se mantuviera alejado de sus plantas.

—¿Sucede algo, Iceman? —ronronea todo arrogante, por encima de su hombro, cuando se siente observado, mientras juega con figuras de fuego, entre escombros.

—No me llames Iceman —replica fastidiado—. Y debes ir a ducharte, tienes clases.

Pyro se ríe, antes de saltar sobre su novio, enroscando las piernas en su cadera y los brazos alrededor del cuello, estampando un beso en sus labios. Si Bobby siempre se aprovechaba de ser más grande, él también podía disfrutarlo.

—Te llamaré como demonios quiera —le asegura, a unos pocos milímetros de su boca.

—Al diablo contigo, Pyro —le dice sin soltarlo para que baje, aún. El pirómano lo vuelve a besar con una risita subiendo por su garganta.

—Debo bañarme y tengo clases ¿Me acompañas?

—¿A clases o la ducha?

—Ambas. —Un nuevo beso y al fin se baja.

—Será un placer —acepta, entrelazando sus manos para comenzar su caminata hacía los pasillos.

John no entiende muchas cosas.

John no entiende por qué la Cura no funcionó.

John no entiende por qué los X-men le dieron la oportunidad de quedarse en la mansión.

John no entiende por qué Bobby lo ama.

John no entiende y no ve nada de malo en ello.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Hasta aquí llega este fic. Cualquier opinión, aquí abajo. Siempre respondo y me hacen feliz. Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
